Ambivalente
by Red Tomatoe
Summary: Su piel quema, los vestigios que dejan cada una de sus marcas y toques le arden hasta el alma y sin embargo no puede alejarse porque cada palabra por mínima que sea le llena de felicidad infinita. Sus caricias le recuerdan que solo le pertenece a él y a nadie más. [Viñeta] [AoKi]


**Advertencias: **Ninguna(?

**Pareja: **Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryota

**Género: **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Resumen: **Su piel quema, los vestigios que dejan cada una de sus marcas y toques le arden hasta el alma y sin embargo no puede alejarse porque cada palabra por mínima que sea le llena de felicidad infinita. Sus caricias le recuerdan que solo le pertenece a él y a nadie más.

Recomiendo utilizar de fondo la canción **Ame no Blues **de **NICO Touches the Walls **para un efecto más dramático. -Además de que al principio hay un pequeño fragmento de esa canción, si no tengo más imaginación y también es parte de otro drabble-

Nos leemos abajo. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket no es de mi propiedad, los personajes son propiedad de Fujimaki<strong>** Tadatoshi. De lo contrario todas mis OPT's ya serían canon.**

* * *

><p><em>Voy a ser feliz, el más feliz del mundo.<em>

_Eso es lo que pensaba,_

_Antes de entender muchas mentiras._

* * *

><p><strong>Ambivalente<strong>

_Capitulo único_

.

.

Un silencio pertinaz inundó la habitación, incapaz de moverse, escuchó los sonidos a su alrededor. Las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el cristal debido al viento. El reloj de la pared más cercana marcando estrepitosamente cada segundo inundando sus sentidos y asfixiándolo lentamente. Frota con insistencia sus brazos buscando el calor que tanto necesita, el frío le penetra los huesos y es la única manera de conservarse a una temperatura adecuada aun cuando la calefacción está encendida.

Espera con ahínco con cada segundo que pasa, pero la ansiedad le consume paulatinamente. Su garganta se seca y por momentos se pone en alerta ante cada sonido que logra percibir en el exterior.

Se remueve con dificultad entre las sabanas color marrón tirando a su paso lo único que le une a su amor no correspondido. Estira su brazo izquierdo hasta tomar por completo el móvil, con el golpe se ha encendido automáticamente mostrando de fondo de pantalla una fotografía de cuándo tenían 16 años, abrazados el uno con el otro. Sonríe ante el agradable recuerdo detrás de la imagen pero el sonido que hace al recibir un texto borra todo signo de felicidad. No necesita ver el remitente para saber de quién se trata, ni siquiera se molesta en revisar el contenido. Sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer.

.

.

La puerta se abre dejando a su paso un olor a tierra mojada, la imponente figura que se muestra sonríe y cierra tras de sí despojándose de cada prenda que porta y botándola a su paso sin importarle exactamente en dónde cae cada una de ellas.

Kise sonríe con esa mirada vacía que ha adoptado con el paso de los años. Se deja poseer por el moreno que por años le robó suspiros; gime, se estremece, llega al clímax y se tiran en la cama sin besos, sin palabras y sin amor, al menos por parte de Daiki.

Aomine aparece todas las tardes, tienen sexo y cuándo despierta él ya no está. Es un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, inquebrantable.

Su piel quema, los vestigios que dejan cada una de sus marcas y toques le arden hasta el alma y sin embargo no puede alejarse porque cada palabra por mínima que sea le llena de felicidad infinita. Sus caricias le recuerdan que solo le pertenece a él y a nadie más.

Sabe cuánto se hiere a si mismo pero el dolor, el placer y el amor que le provoca Daiki llena sus sentidos evitándole el pensar con claridad. _No puede olvidarlo, no quiere hacerlo_, porque Aomine esta tan grabado en su cuerpo como en sus memorias, aun cuando ese pedacito de felicidad está incompleto.

.

.

* * *

><p>El día en que por fin haga sufrir a Ahomine me sentiré realizada, también debería estar haciendo tarea pero la inspiración me atacó y es algo que no puedo desaprovechar.<p>

Me disculpó por faltas ortográficas mi iluminación ahora no es muy buena y estoy algo ciega así que en un futuro cercano corregiré mis faltas.

El titulo creo es perfecto, aunque de nuevo debo agradecerle a iTunes y su selección aleatoria para poner Ambivalentidea de Nagi Yanagi.

Muchas gracias por leer.

_ Tomato_


End file.
